This invention relates to a reversing tape recorder (including a tape player) in which capstans are disposed at two positions.
In a double capstan type tape recorder in which the direction of travel of the tape is automatically reversed from both the normal and reverse directions while the tape is kept loaded, capstans are disposed at two positions and two pinch rollers are alternately pushed against the capstan shafts so as to drive the tape in the normal and reverse directions, respectively. In other words, when the end of the tape is reached, the pinch rollers are changed over either by detecting the end of the tape or by changing the pinch rollers over manually so as to reverse the direction of travel of the tape.
A conventional double capstan type tape recorder is illustrated in FIG. 1. Two capstans 1 and 2 are disposed with a magnetic head 3 between them. Two pinch rollers 4, 5 are disposed corresponding to the capstans, respectively. Pinch rollers holding frames 6, 7 hold the pinch rollers 4, 5 at their respective tips and are rotatably supported at their base portions by means of pins 8, 9, respectively. The pinch rollers 4, 5 are constantly urged towards the capstans 1, 2 by springs 10, 11, respectively. When the trailing end of the tape (not shown) is reached, an electromagnetic mechanism (not shown) is actuated and a change-over plate 13 is moved, to the right and left in the drawing, thereby changing over the pinch rollers 4 and 5. In FIG. 1, the righthand pinch roller 5 is shown engaged with capstan 2 to feed the tape to the right.
In the reversing tape recorder of this kind, separate springs 10, 11 are disposed for the two pinch rollers 4, 5, respectively. These springs have resilience for providing the necessary pressure. For this reason, when a head base 12 is to be moved, for instance, the head base 12 must be moved against the force of the two springs 10, 11. In other words, the total resilience of these springs acts as the resistance. Hence, a driving mechanism having a large torque must be employed.